This invention relates to an air hose guide and more particularly to an air hose guide for use by painters of motor vehicles, such as automobiles.
The conventional method for painting an automobile involves the use of a paint sprayer that is hand manipulated by the worker or painter and attached by an air hose to a pressurized source of air, such as an air compressor. As the painter moves about the work area, the air hose is dragged along the floor or other supporting surface for the vehicle and it frequently becomes wedged in the space between the tread of one of the vehicle tires and the supporting surface therefor. This interrupts the free movement of the air hose and is a source of considerable aggravation to the worker because uniform application of the paint to the body surface of the vehicle requires an uninterrupted sweeping movement of the sprayer being manipulated by the worker. Apart from this, considerable time is involved in repeatedly freeing the air hose from its wedged position at the base of the tires.